the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Roost
History A young couple traveled as nomads in a vast land, searching for the perfect lair to call home. They ended up in the higher reaches of the Arcane flight where they got entranced by the scenery and magic of the flight, before they found it. An abandoned cave just at the edge overlooking the sea, who would give up such a sight? Settling down was easy as it could possibly get, there was plenty of wild game and untouched fruits and vegetables but the female was concerned about the cave. Why had a dragon given up a perfect spot like this? The answer fell upon them not too many days later when they discovered a little pearlcatcher resting deep in their caves. The poor girl was beaten, scratched, scars littered her body, and her wings were torn up with scales peeling off her. The female nursed her back to health and demanded answers from the trespassing dragonet. The lost pearlcatcher answered and the couple concluded that she existed in an alternate timeline from theirs and somehow escaped into their timeline. They never questioned the young dragonet and accepted her answer. Many years later the young dragon grew into a rather disturbing dragoness but never seemed to mind the weird stares she got from the outside community. The same year, the small clan found another dragon who was alone and deathly afraid. Countless hours of arguments took place but they decided to take them in too. Little did they know that that wildclaw they found was from a very well known and popular universe believed to only be a simple game. They explained how they got there and how they needed to get back but despite the clan's efforts they couldn't find a way to return the character back to their game. Countless more in similar situations appeared for years and years later, expanding the clan endlessly for eternity. Clan Members Founders * Skafra (Female founder) * Karisu (Male founder) * Wraithstrike (Lost dragonet) Leaders * Istra (Co-Leader) * Unique (Co-Leader) Flight Rising Born * Skyrus (Warrior) * Asami (Warrior/Spy/Scout) * Sahara (Warrior) * Istra (Co-Leader) * Unique (Co-Leader) * Skafra (Female founder) * Karisu (Male founder) * Veris (Gatherer) * Espee (Hunter) * Sacress (Hunter) * Spellwind (Mage) * Sideris (Healer) * Methis (Defender/Scout) * Amini (Gatherer'')'' * Ziefre (Defender/Hunter) * FelizNavidad (Hunter) * Xirse (Trader) * Terro (Defender/Hunter) * Adustrum (Healer) Dimensional Residents * Charmslave - Desiree * Crystaltree - Desiree * Constellation - Desiree * Hezax - Desiree * Leviathan - Desiree * Spellbound - Desiree * Aureus - Desiree * Morgan - Fire Emblem: Awakening * Zero - Kirby's Dream Land 3, Crystal Shards 64 * Taranza - Kirby Triple Delux * Grill - Kirby Star Stacker * Marx - Kirby Super Star, Super Star Ultra * Meta Knight - Kirby's Adventure * Fiora - Xenoblade Chronicles * Alvis - Xenoblade Chronicles * Central Factory - Xenoblade Chronicles * Meyneth - Xenoblade Chronicles * Easterlies - Dragon Adopters * Dusk - Desiree * Wraithstrike - Flight Rising AU * Orchid - Unknown * Alazne - Unknown Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair Category:Clans